


не-жить

by yablochkey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: у чонина нет инстинкта самосохранения





	не-жить

Темноты Чонин не боялся, хотя, может, и стоило бы — в темноте нередко водились тени, любопытные, капризные, злые, они любили бродить у самого края рыжих тёплых пятен, которые отбрасывали фонари на асфальт. Не то чтобы они могли кому-то сильно навредить, так, припугнуть немного — и пугались сами так же легко. Те, кого и правда нужно было бояться, не стеснялись показывать из мрака свои наглые насмешливые лица, и до сих пор, несмотря на бесконечные законы и реформы, пропаганду терпимости и взаимоуважения, у тебя всегда был шанс не дойти домой, нет, не живым — собой.

Маме Чонин не отзванивался, хотя и знал, что она волновалась. Казалось глупым отчитываться о том, что он закончил с занятиями и едет домой — и это в его почти восемнадцать лет. Он не первый год здесь занимался, знал маршрут как свои пять пальцев, объездил весь район на автобусе и на велике, исходил пешком до кровавых мозолей, это место было ему не меньшим домом, чем их квартирка на двенадцатом этаже офистеля.

Он задержался в хагвоне сегодня — обсуждал с сонсенимом домашку на следующий раз. С английским Чонин страшно лажал — пробный тест написал на пятьдесят три балла, а потом перечитывал задания и всё удивлялся, как наделал столько ошибок — проходил же это всё. Подвёл и сонсенима, и маму, и себя, конечно, было так стыдно, что он взгляд от пола поднять не мог, а ведь это не финальный даже, после финального — хоть вешайся.

И вешаются ведь.

Его автобус ушёл долгих семь минут назад, а следующий обещал приехать ещё через десять. На улице уже было по-ноябрьски холодно, ветер — ненавистный и ненавидящий ветер — царапал лицо обжигающим холодом, лез под слишком тонкую для вечера куртку, всё пытался раздуть её — Чонин был почти уверен, что каким-нибудь порывом его всё-таки снесёт, собьёт с ног и утащит куда-то в темноту, где его уже никто больше не найдёт.

В такую погоду совсем не училось и не мечталось, просто хотелось спрятаться и чтобы всё было хорошо — Чонин сам плохо представлял, как это, но мысль вертелась в голове, и он не оставлял попыток за неё ухватиться.

Скоро начнётся зима и закончится школа — придётся жить какую-то новую большую и важную жизнь. Не верилось — казалось, что он должен на веки остаться в этом городе, топтаться по знакомым улицам, забегать домой после занятий, чтобы переодеться и пообедать, а потом снова идти в хагвон, вгрызаться в этот чёртов английский, об который Чонин точно когда-нибудь переломает все зубы, чтобы стать… Кем?

Подтянул ворот куртки повыше, спрятал в нём подбородок и сухие ноющие губы. Ветер крепчал, бился о витрины магазинов, оконные стёкла тощих многоэтажек. Кусал за нос — не как игривый ласковый щенок, а как злая дикая псина. Две минуты до остановки показались бесконечно долгими, растянулись свежей жвачкой во времени и пространстве. Чонин спрятался под козырьком остановки, повернулся спиной к ветру — тот надул куртку, растрепал волосы, так что Чонин на долгую секунду зажмурился, вжал голову в плечи.

Уходи, подумал он, только адресовано это было не ветру и не близкой зиме — Чонин не сразу понял, что на остановке он не один — в дальнем углу, укрытый тенью, маячил неясный силуэт.

Чонин не был совсем уж дураком — и понял всё ещё тогда, в самую первую секунду, какой-то внутренний голос зашептал ему предупреждающе, зашипел почти: уходи, уходи — не ветру и не зиме, а кому? Чонину?

Или этому?

Светом фар проехавшей мимо машины мазнуло по лицу _этого_, на секунду выхватило из тени красивый рот, тронутый усмешкой — не злой, а так, любопытной скорее.

Не говори с ним, подумал про себя Чонин, не смотри в глаза. Не говори с ним, не смотри в глаза, не говори с ним… Зачитал как мантру, только сразу как-то понял, что бесполезно это, что человеку в темноте не нужны ни слова, ни взгляды, что Чонин попался, просто оказавшись рядом с ним.

Время текло едва-едва, тягучее и липкое, и, наверное, все автобусы мира сейчас плыли в нём, как мухи, увязшие в банке мёда… Ну же, увези меня отсюда, почти взмолился Чонин, но было поздно — наверное, всё было решено, когда он только вошёл в здание хагвона в пять пятьдесят три вечера.

Темноты Чонин не боялся, как и не боялся тех, кто прятался в ней — пока они не решались показаться.

— Не боишься, — голос у него был низкий и мягкий, не вкрадчивый, а просто приятный. — Зря.

Чонин вздрогнул. На секунду дыхание сбилось, но он смог отвернуть и взять в себя в руки. Что он тебе сделает, а?..

— Я вообще-то давно хотел познакомиться, — насмешкой неприятно резануло нервы. Издевается ещё, знает же, что Чонин от него теперь никуда.

Сильный — это точно. Древний — может быть.

Ветер усилился, засвистел над ухом, толкнул в спину так, что Чонину пришлось сделать шаг в сторону голоса. Играет, понял Чонин и задрожал — от тихой горячей злости. Тёмная фигура зашевелилась, повела плечами, двинулась навстречу. Пятно рыжеватого света расползлось по незнакомому лицу, будто какая-то страшная болезнь — от подбородка и вверх к тёмным блестящим глазам. На секунду радужка блеснула янтарём, но почти сразу потухла. Чонин бы подумал, что показалось, если бы наткнулся на этот взгляд где-нибудь в толпе, но не сейчас — сейчас он знал, кто перед ним и что это значит.

На нём был длинный чёрный плащ — почти по классике, только шапка оказалась дурацкая — обычная бинни, из-под которой выбивалась курчавая светлая прядь.

— Меня зовут Бан Чан.

Лицо у него было почти безмятежное — таких в своей жизни Чонин ещё не видел. Будто не было в этом мире ничего, что бы его тронуло и взволновало, так, забавляло только. Это, наверное, и было самым страшным — как за обычным пацаном угадывалось что-то огромное и древнее, что-то большее, чем человек.

Он улыбнулся — почти застенчиво, и от этой улыбки — красивой и широкой — странно кольнуло сердце.

— Ты очень красивый, Чонин-а, — выдохнул Чан в шум ночного города, и Чонин не был уверен, что услышал его слова на самом деле, что правильно прочитал движение его губ.

Ударило по нервам какой-то страшной гремучей тревогой, будто сработала внутри сирена. Убирайся-уходи-убирайся — неистово орало в груди, сбивало с толку. Не хватит сил вырваться, подумал Чонин обречённо. Он муха, которая вот-вот захлебнётся в сладком душистом меду. И стоило вообще париться об английском?..

Чан смотрел на него ясными яркими глазами, и его юное, почти красивое лицо притягивало взгляд. Нет, нет, нет, заметалось в голове, завертелось… Зашумел за спиной автобус, подкатил к остановке, с шипением раскрылись створки дверей.

Ну же, читалось на лице Чана, попробуй сорваться. Игрался, говнюк, он с Чонином игрался, как кошка с выдохшейся от погони, перепуганной мышью.

— Шапка у тебя уёбищная, — со злостью выплюнул Чонин и рванул прочь, подальше от темноты и этого жуткого парня. Влетел в залитый тёплым светом салон автобуса, похожего на жёлтую субмарину, трясущимися руками выгреб проездной, забился на сиденье у окна. С опаской выглянул наружу — на остановке никого не было.

*

Два дня Чонин плохо спал. Снилась темнота, мягкая, бархатная, чужие руки, которые всё касались его лица и груди. Потом его кусали, и Чонин просыпался — рывком, будто выныривал из воды. Трогал взмокшую горячую шею, но ничего не находил. Думал: живой, я снова живой.

Находиться одному в тёмной комнате было невыносимо — он включал лампу на письменном столе, и её тусклый свет делал комнату меньше и уютнее. Чонин почти чувствовал себя в безопасности — только на границе сознания то и дело проскальзывала шальная страшная мысль, что за ним продолжают наблюдать.

Два дня — тревога и страх холодным клубком змей сжали сердце, сдавили. Чонин оглядывался в метро, по дороге в школу, в школьных коридорах и столовой. Выглядывал из окна класса на стадион и всё ждал, что увидит его — стоящего в чёрном под серым ноябрьским небом.

Два дня, а он так и не явился. Чонин почти поверил, что пронесло и это его самый большой выигрыш в жизни — он выиграл _жизнь_. Когда он переодевался после школы, его руки не дрожали. Когда он собирал сумку в хагвон, запихивал по карманам листы с заданиями и ручки, ему было почти спокойно.

Вечерело; небо наливалось чернотой, будто бумага, пропитавшаяся чернилами. Чонин толкнул входную дверь, задержался на пороге — почему-то точно знал, что всё окончательно решится, когда он выйдет из этой двери спустя полтора часа.

Он запрещал себе думать об этом, пока прорешивал варианты тестов. Времена, артикли, словообразование, текст про Леди Гагу на понимание… Три дня пролетели мгновением, и Чонин снова оказался на крыльце хагвона. Бросил взгляд в сторону остановки, две минуты пешком, если бежать — сколько?

Не удивился, когда увидел фигуру в длинном плаще, маячившую неподалёку.

Страшно уже не было — только горько и зло.

Он сам подошёл к Чану — как последний дурак почти бегом ломанулся ему навстречу. Поймал рассеянный, чуть заскучавший взгляд, замер перед Чаном и сжал кулаки в приступе бессильной ярости. Что же ты…

Чан держал в руке стаканчик кофе — Чонин узнал лейбл, это место было неподалёку, и он часто туда заходил. Правда, что ли, следил…

— Тебе делать нечего? — спросил Чонин — его голос должен был звучать зло, но получилось как-то обречённо.

Чан пожал плечами, потом протянул ему кофе — будто так и надо. Будто они друзья или ещё кто и Чан встречает его после занятий уже не в первый раз.

— А ты? — растерянно спросил Чонин и только спустя долгое мгновение понял, что сморозил глупость. Кофе не взял — сделал шаг в сторону от Чана, чтобы между ними было добрых полтора метра. Даже если нападёт, у Чонина будет шанс увернуться.

Чан неопределённо мотнул головой — его светлая чёлка взметнулась в воздух и мягко упала на лоб.

— Ты без шапки, — сказал Чонин и не сдержал ухмылки на чаново потрясённое «ауч». Нахмурился обиженно, почти надулся… Вот тебе и бессмертная сущность.

— Это суперневежливо с твоей стороны, — недовольно проворчал Чан.

С каждой секундой он казался всё менее пугающим, всё более обычным — человеком. Плохая мысль, опасная, так и теряешь голову, а потом _тебя_ находят, обескровленного и закоченелого. Может, Чана недавно обратили, и он живёт по новым правилам — может, он и крови живой, человеческой, не запаянной в пластик, никогда и не пробовал. Эта мысль была ещё хуже, ещё опаснее, и Чонин погнал её из своей головы изо всех сил…

— Зачем ты пришёл? — Чонин сложил руки на груди — будто спрятался в домике, как в старой детской игре, и это должно было его спасти.

Чан разглядывал его не таясь — с едва заметным любопытством, так разглядывают от скуки витрины в супермаркете. Домик не помогал — удивительно…

— Я хотел увидеть тебя, — сказал Чан, и его слова звучали предельно просто и честно. От этого стало не по себе, лучше бы он врал, недоговаривал, опутывал ложью, как паутиной. «Я хотел увидеть тебя» — ударом под дых, когда Чонин не успел приготовиться, сгруппироваться. Хотел увидеть тебя…

— Ты мне не нравишься, — выпалил Чонин, вложив в эту фразу всю тревогу и злость, которые мучали его эти дни.

Чан помолчал долгое мгновение — его взгляд лениво блуждал по лицу Чонина, и от этого страшно хотелось поёжиться, дёрнуть плечами, чтобы сбросить его с себя, словно паука.

Сказал:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе не нравился.

И почему-то его слова звучали приговором.

— Неправда, — возмущённо выдохнул Чонин, но Чан только покачал головой. Одним шагом оказался совсем рядом, сунул Чонину в руки ещё тёплый стакан.

— Твой автобус, — сказал он и отступил в темноту, не попрощавшись, не обернувшись — тихий ночной кошмар, который — Чонин знал, он точно знал это — ещё вернётся.

Пробило внезапной дрожью, и Чонин почувствовал, как же на улице холодно. Он бросился к остановке и едва успел заскочить в подъехавший автобус. Занял тройку сидений в самом конце салона, прижался щекой к холодному влажному стеклу, бездумно сделал глоток кофе — остывающий сладковатый латте, ничего нового. Чонину в той кафешке нравился совсем другой — и эта простая и абсолютно обычная мысль на секунду ослабила стальное кольцо тревоги, сжавшее его грудь.

Может, и не следили за ним — или следили не так долго и не так пристально…

С другой стороны, так ли важно, какой кофе обычно пьёт твой будущий ужин?

Чонин прикрыл глаза — он внезапно почувствовал себя страшно замученным и уставшим, обескровленным. Было бы проще, если бы Чан правда на него напал в самый первый вечер — не пришлось бы обо всём этом думать, можно было бы вообще ни о чём не волноваться.

Я хотел тебя увидеть, сказал Чан, и Чонин рассеянно подумал, что это звучало как признание в любви. Игры, в какие отвратительные игры он играет.

Завибрировал телефон в кармане куртки — Чонин ответил на звонок не глядя.

Зазвучал в трубке родной голос, и Чонин с облегчением выдохнул тихое:

— Привет, мам…

*

— Ты сталкер, — сказал Чонин, когда увидел Чана в следующий раз. Чан ждал его у самого крыльца, снова без шапки, снова с кофе в руках.

— Я не следил за тобой, — Чан поймал его взгляд, улыбнулся — почти ласково. — Увидел, как ты шёл на занятия — и вот.

И вот. Будто это всё объясняет.

— И как ты знал, когда я приду в следующий раз? — Чонин посмотрел на него с неприкрытым недоверием.

Чан не перестал улыбаться, но его улыбка как будто пожухла, посерела.

— Я не знал.

Три слова — и Чонина прошиб озноб. Что он такое говорит, что он такое… Может, Чонин просто всё неправильно понял. Может, Чан и не имел в виду, что просто ждал его у хагвона в надежде увидеть. Это не было похоже на то, как ведёт себя опасный хитрый хищник, но Чонин всё равно чувствовал себя загнанным в угол.

— Послушай, — начал Чан и сделал какое-то едва заметное движение, будто хотел потянуться к Чонину, но одёрнул себя. — Я тогда серьёзно сказал, что ты мне нравишься. Я хочу позвать тебя на свидание, водить по кафешкам, а потом отдать тебе свою куртку, когда на улице станет слишком холодно.

Как он говорил — быстро и искренне, и это, наверное, было похоже на исповедь — только Чонин ни одной ни разу в жизни не слышал. Чан не отводил взгляда — бери и читай, всё там. А Чонину было страшно туда заглядывать, вдруг увидит что-то такое, что уже не забудет, что будет мешать спать и тревожить сердце — хотя куда уже дальше.

— Разреши мне хотя бы встречать тебя после занятий. Можешь не говорить, в какие они дни, я буду ждать, я правда подожду, — в его голосе было столько болезненной надежды, что Чонину стало тяжело, затошнило то ли от стыда, то ли от вины, хотя откуда что одно, что другое… Подумалось, что до конца учёбы осталось всего-ничего и что в один день можно будет просто не прийти, а Чан даже не сразу поймёт в чём дело.

Чонин сглотнул ком, ставший в горле.

— Телефон, — хрипло сказал он, и Чан, помедлив несколько секунд, достал из кармана мобильный. — Только не звони, не люблю, когда звонят незнакомые, — он взял телефон из рук Чана, старательно избегая прикосновений, и добавил свой номер в его контакты в КакаоТоке.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Чан, принимая телефон обратно. Он не положил его в карман — просто вертел в пальцах, будто нервничал, будто был взволнован.

Заулыбался — широко и смущённо, и попытался прикрыть рот ладонью.

Чонин не мог отвести от него взгляда. Очарование, их магия — всё только от этого…

На прощание он спросил:

— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя?

Уголки его рта дрогнули, и Чан торопливо закусил губу. Он правда много улыбался — очень классно улыбался. Сердцедробительно.

— Слышал, как ты с мамой разговаривал, — признался Чан, и Чонин отвернулся, пряча покрасневшее лицо.

— Не звони, — напомнил Чонин и помахал Чану, уже стоя на ступеньке автобуса.

Буду ждать, когда ты мне напишешь.

*

И Чан написал — флиртовал, шутил, звал на свиданки. Вот так, между строк, он правда казался простым парнем, да, чуть постарше, но в нём не было ничего тёмного или бессмертного, в конце концов, какая мифическая тварь будет использовать в разговорах эмотиконы с корги?

Живи они в другой реальности, где Чан не был бы тем, кем являлся, Чонин бы точно в него влюбился, Чан был крутой и красивый, к нему так и хотелось «хён-хён-хён», смотреть на него, задрав голову и плохо скрывая тупую подростковую влюблённость… В действительности всё было сложнее, Чонин путался в своих чувствах, то вздрагивал, вспоминая чановово лицо, гладкое и нежное, лишённое каких-либо эмоций, то краснел, подумав о его словах, и стук сердца громко-громко отдавал в уши.

Времени только и хватало на то, чтобы после занятий в хагвоне, пропустить один автобус и прогуляться с Чаном до следующей остановки. Он порывался вызвать Чонину такси, и тот, краснея и бледнея, мучительно пытался объяснить, почему хочет пойти пешком.

Чан отдал ему свою шапку — ту самую, и Чонин не мог перестать улыбаться, сжимая её в пальцах.

— Может, тебе больше пойдёт, — сказал тогда Чан и впервые за всё время коснулся Чонина — осторожно тронул его ладонь.

Чонин не собирался влюбляться, ему это не нужно было, со всеми тестами, экзаменами, с мамой, которая хотела для него лучшего и очень много волновалась. Не уберёгся — подхватило волной и потащило в темноту, а там эти глаза — и золотая искорка, тонкой змейкой бегущая по краю радужки…

Как далеко можно зайти, когда вы видитесь два раза в неделю по полчаса?

— Ты так и не сводил меня на свидание, — сказал Чонин, когда Чан провожал его до остановки. Они держались за руки, и Чонин чувствовал себя лёгким и слабым. Если бы Чан отпустил его руку, Чонина бы снесло порывом ветра, протащило по улице, а потом припечатало к какой-нибудь витрине — как рекламную листовку.

Только Чан не отпускал — сжимал его ладонь мягко и надёжно, будто большую важную ценность, и Чонин почти верил, что это правда что-то значит.

— А тебя мама отпустит? — спросил Чан и засмеялся. Сердце сдавило так, что Чонина ослепило от боли. Он вцепился в Чана, вжался в него, зажмурился изо всех сил. Что это, подумал Чонин, но он знал ответ, знал уже давно.

Чан обнял его, спрятал от ветра в своих руках, погладил по голове, будто ребёнка. Его дыхание было чуть тёплым — мягко скользило по виску, по щеке, ниже…

— Ты укусишь меня? — спросил Чонин. Страшно ему не было, наоборот близость Чана его странным образом успокаивала.

— Обычно всё к этому и идёт, — совсем буднично сказал Чан, и Чонин поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на его лицо.

Ничего там не было, кроме тихого сожаления и чего-то, слабо похожего на нежность.

— Обычно, — повторил Чонин.

— Обычно, — эхом отозвался Чан.

— А что потом? — спросил Чонин и с ужасом понял, что его голос звучит совсем жалобно.

— А будет ли что-то потом, решаешь ты.

Они молчали долгую минуту, только Чан осторожно поглаживал чонинову ладонь. Губы у Чонина пересохли, и он страшно замёрз, только он этого и не чувствовал толком — он видел что-то другое, что-то большее, там, в черноте чановых глаз.

— Не исчезай, — сказал Чан и, подавшись вперёд, осторожно поцеловал Чонина. Вышло коротко и нежно, почти траурно.

Кто бы говорил, подумал Чонин. Кто бы, блять, говорил.

*

В квартиру к Чану Чонин ехать отказался, но позвал к себе. Чан пообещал, что подберёт его после школы, и Чонин только перед концом последнего урока понял, что впервые увидит Чана в дневном свете.

Сегодня он был в большой дутой куртке, набросил на голову капюшон, только чёлка настырно выбивалась наружу. Чонин почему-то думал, что Чан обязательно будет в тёмных очках, поэтому на секунду опешил, когда встретился с ним взглядом.

— Странно, да? — спросил Чан. Казалось, что он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Ага, — кивнул Чонин. — Никогда бы не понял…

— Это и неважно, — Чан невесело хмыкнул. — Мы же теперь одомашненные.

Чонин привычным уже жестом взял его за руку, повёл в сторону остановки.

— Ты на учёте?

— Тут особо выбора нет. Не идентифицированных ловят, причём что ваши, что наши, — Чан говорил об этом без особых эмоций, будто эта тема давно перестала его хоть сколько-нибудь волновать. — Не парься об этом, окей?

Чонин послушно кивнул.

Уже на пороге квартиры Чонин на секунду замялся.

— Ты смог бы войти без приглашения? — немного нервно спросил он, и Чан на мгновение помедлил с ответом, прежде чем его тихое, виноватое какое-то «смог бы» неприятно кольнуло Чонина в грудь.

Чонин почему-то сразу решил, что у них будет секс, и вёл Чана в свою комнату на дрожащих ногах. Только ничего не было — Чан просто сгрёб его в охапку, утащил на кровать и обнимал, прижавшись щекой к чониновой макушке. И это после встречи с ним Чонин испытал тот дикий животный ужас?

Чонин расслабился в его руках, обмяк. Стало ватно и хорошо, ужасно хотелось, чтобы Чан поцеловал его — глубоко, с языком, чтобы Чонина расплавило по кровати. Он заворочался, кое-как вытащил руку из чановой хватки и потянулся к вороту кофты — дёрнул его в сторону, запрокинул голову, глянул на Чана из-под опущенных ресниц.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Чонин, и Чан, тяжело выдохнув, послушался — наклонился над ним и приник губами к его шее.

От прикосновения языка Чонина слабо задрожал — он был напряжён, но не от страха, а от какого-то нетерпения, наверное. Что это зубы, Чонин понял не сразу — показалось, что прошло добрых десять секунд, прежде чем он почувствовал острую боль. Шее стало горячо и мокро, кровь потекла куда-то под ворот кофты. Чан гладил его по спине одной рукой, другой мягко придерживал за голову и пил, жадно и торопливо пил.

Чонин слабо застонал, вцепился в кофту у Чана на спине. Голова стала тяжёлая-тяжёлая, и, наверное, хорошо, что у Чонина просто не осталось сил стыдиться того, как легко и сильно он возбудился.

Сколько это длилось? Чонин не знал, но почувствовал что-то вроде разочарования, когда Чан отстранился и устало откинулся на спину. Он прикрыл глаза, и Чонин разглядывал его мягкий профиль, красный блестящий от крови рот…

Чонин перевернулся на живот, на локтях подполз ближе и склонился над Чаном, но тот неожиданно нахмурился и отвернул лицо в сторону.

— Не целуй, — попросил Чан, и Чонину показалось, что ему под ребро вогнали очень злой и острый нож.

Он положил голову Чану на грудь, прислушался — ничего там не было, ни стука сердца, ни шума дыхания, даже живот у Чана не урчал.

Вампир, рассеянно подумал Чонин, я встречаюсь с вампиром, но тут же вслух спросил:

— Мы встречаемся?

Чан долго молчал, и Чонину показалось, что он заснул. Потом на макушку легла тяжёлая родная ладонь, мягко взъерошила волосы.

— У мамы разрешения спроси… — сонно пробормотал Чан, и Чонин, глупо заулыбавшись, ткнулся лицом в его сильный уютный бок.


End file.
